


Cookies are Important

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jasper walks in on Eleanor crying and is very concerned but it turns out Eleanor is crying because she dropped the last cookie and she really wanted it as she is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies are Important

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: Four years after the King’s death and Liam is on the throne. Jasper and Eleanor have been in a relationship for three years and Eleanor has been pregnant for around 3 months. They have moved back into the Palace as it is safer for Eleanor.

Jasper let out a grunt of frustration as Eleanor’s phone rang to voicemail yet again. Shoving his phone back in his pocket he marched out of the room and down the corridor to continue searching for her, anxiously running a hand through his hair. He’d been looking for her for over 30 minutes after he had awoken to find her half of the bed empty and as time passed he was getting more and more anxious. He knew it was out of character for her to wake up at night seen as was typically such a deep sleeper and he was seriously worried something had happened to her.

Eleanor stood on her tiptoes as she reached into the cupboard to pull out the large ceramic biscuit pot. With a grunt she placed it onto the counter top and quickly pulled the lid off. To her irritation there was only one solitary biscuit remaining in the tin and there were no more packets in the cupboards.

Sighing Eleanor pulled out the chocolate chip cookie and turned to grab her glass of milk. As she did so the cookie managed to slip from her fingers, falling towards the floor and hitting the kitchen tiles with a soft thud. Letting out a gasp Eleanor simply stared at the cookie which had now broken into several pieces which were scattered across the floor.  
Eleanor felt the tell-tale prickle of tears in the back of her eyes and although she tried to blink them away there was nothing she could do to stop the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. As great heaving sobs began racking her body she folded her arms onto the counter and laid her head in them, exhaustion and annoyance overwhelming her.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen Jasper let out a sigh of relief when he caught sight of Eleanor but his worry soon returned when he heard the muffled sound of her crying. Fear immediately ran through his blood as she so rarely allowed herself to cry. Rushing towards her he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tried to lift her head up so he could look at her.

‘Hey, I’m here. What’s the matter?’ he asked her gently, trying to reassure her by gently rubbing her arm. Eleanor hastily tried to wipe away her tears, not wanting to cry in front of Jasper, but it was no use.

He waited for the sobbing to quieten before asking her again, ‘tell what I can do to help.’ Suddenly realising something he froze in horror, ‘is it the baby?’

Shaking her head gently Eleanor tried to speak through the hiccups which had now replaced the sobs, her throat feeling raw and sore. ‘I dropped my biscuit,’ was all she could manage.

Hearing her softly spoken words Jasper furrowed his brows in confusion, ‘what?’ As she turned around and nodded towards the floor Jasper followed her gaze. As he caught sight of the crumbled cookie on the floor he felt a smile pull at his mouth as laughter began making its way up his throat. ‘That’s it, you dropped your cookie?’

‘It was the last one!’ Eleanor told him, wiping hastily under her eyes to remove the remnants of her tears. She fiercely turned to face Jasper again as she heard the sound of him chuckling gently. Lightly she reached out to punch his shoulder, pushing away from him. ‘It’s not funny!’ But, to her annoyance this only seemed to make Jasper laugh more and soon he was clutching onto his stomach as his eyes watered. She had only seen him laugh this much a few times and it surprised her that he was laughing when she was so upset.

‘You know I have cravings!’ She told him harshly, ‘I can’t help it!’ As she watched him try to contain his laughter she suddenly realised how it must have looked to him, finding the Princess of England sobbing over a dropped biscuit. As she imagined the state she must have looked she too began laughing gently as Jasper pulled her back in for a hug.

‘I’m sorry babe,’ he murmured to her quietly, wrapping his arms tightly around her back. ‘I’ll go out as soon as the sun has risen and buy every packet of biscuits I can find.’

Still laughing softly Eleanor tilted her head up to face him and briefly pulled a serious face, ‘nothing with raisins in though, I hate them.’

Copying her expression Jasper nodded sternly, ‘noted. Nothing with raisins. Anything else?’

Thinking for a second Eleanor pulled a face at him and told him in her best innocent sounding voice, ‘I think I might need a distraction, seen as though I can’t curb my biscuit craving.’ As Jasper met her gaze and caught the glimmer of desire within their depths of her eyes he felt his pulse surge.

‘Well I’m sure that can be arranged,’ he drawled as he moved his head down to capture her lips.

The second Jaspers mouth met hers Eleanor felt a shiver of longing shoot down her spine and she instinctively curved her spine and pushed herself further into his embrace, trying to get as close to him as possible. As Jaspers hands ran down her back and cupped under her bottom Eleanor grasped his shoulders for support, gasping softly as he lifted her onto one of the shiny countertops.

Once she was seated safely Jasper pulled his mouth from hers and ran a line of soft kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. Eleanor threw her head back in pleasure and wound her fingers into his hair, pulling gently as a moan of pleasure escaped her mouth.  
Reaching down Eleanor hastily pulled up Jasper’s dark t-shirt and pushed it over his head, leaving his chest bare. Her fingers sought out the smooth skin of his abdomen, running over his muscles as they clenched under her cool touch.

As his mouth claimed hers again Jasper pushed Eleanor further back onto the counter while his hands ran under her top. As their tongues collided hungrily Jasper heard a loud smash and felt a cold liquid splatter against his bare feet. Reluctantly he dragged his mouth away from Eleanor’s and took a step back, putting some distance between them so he could look down at the floor.

Eleanor opened her eyes, confused as to why Jasper had suddenly pulled away from her. Staring at him she saw him look down at the tiled kitchen floor and watched as a bemused smirk pulled at his mouth. Suddenly he bent down and disappeared from her field of vision.

‘What are you-‘ she began, but Jasper immediately interrupted her as she tried to get down from the counter.

‘Watch out, don’t put your feet on the floor. There’s broken glass,’ he told her in a concerned voice.

‘Why?’ she asked as she leant forward to look at the floor in front of her. As she did she caught the sight of a large white puddle surrounded by shreds of broken glass. ‘Oh, I forgot about that. I had a glass of milk,’ Eleanor told him sheepishly. She had completely forgotten about the glass and had clearly knocked it over in her frenzied state, not even hearing it smash as it hit the floor.

Looking up at her Jasper couldn’t help but laugh, ‘of course you did, who can eat biscuits without milk?’ His humorous tone made Eleanor smile and the sight of her face lit up with happiness made Jasper breathless. He would do anything to see her smile like that every day.

Standing up again he wrapped one hand around Eleanor’s back and placed the other behind her bent knees, lifting her up into his embrace despite her protests. Giving her a brief kiss that gave a silent promise of what was to come Jasper stepped over the mess and began making his way out of the room.

‘Come on, let’s get out of here. Someone else can clean that up; I have a better plan in mind and it involves getting you out of these pyjamas as quickly as possible.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
